


Unhealthy

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly complains about Jehan's smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy

Jehan let out a quiet purr where he sprawled out over the couch, bringing the cigarette to his lips and inhaling, before exhaling with a soft sigh. “You know that’s unhealthy.”

"Is it?" Jehan asked dreamily, regarding Joly from upside down, head hanging off the edge of the sofa.

"Increases risk of coronary heart disease, stroke, lung cancer, possible deaths from stuff like emphysema, bladder cancer, leukaemia, infertility…" Joly counted off his fingers as he talked.

"Wow." Jehan said. "All those." He took another drag from the cigarette, and then blew out a small ring of smoke that slid through the air. "Who would have thought?"

”Jehan-” The poet leaned, dropping the fag into the ashtray next to the sofa, pressing it to the base of the glass and extinguishing the light before withdrawing his fingers.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Jehan hummed.

"Come."

"Come?"

"Come here." Jehan spoke languidly, lazily, arching his back and spreading his thighs apart on the sofa. "Just here." He patted the space on the cushion between his legs, and Joly moved forwards, kneeling there.

Jehan pulled himself up by Joly’s lapels, comfortable, casual, where Joly’s shoulders were tight and full of tension. “Relax,  _Jolllly.”_ Jehan purred, and then he leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Joly’s in a slow movement.

Joly gave a soft sound, but leaned into the touch for more, opening his mouth just slightly and letting Jehan deepen the kiss. “You can taste it.” Joly said as he pulled back, and Jehan shrugged.

"I’ll stop then." And then he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Joly’s neck instead of the other’s mouth, dropping just a tad lower to suck at Joly’s clavicle, drawing a whine out of him.

"That doesn’t feel like stopping." Joly said breathily, hand sliding up Jehan’s back to curl in his hair, and Prouvaire chuckled against the other’s man’s skin, nipping at the skin before him as he unbuttoned Joly’s shirt.

"That doesn’t feel like you  _mind_.” Jehan returned easily, and Joly laughed a little.

"I guess not." He whispered, though his hands had tightened a little, trembling, and Jehan reached back for them, entangling their fingers together.

"Relax. Don’t worry so." Jehan advised softly, pressing a kiss to each set of knuckles. Joly whimpered. "Lie back." Joly did, and Jehan slowly let go of his fingers before moving for the zipper on his trousers. "Now,  _enjoy_.”

Joly pressed his head against the couch, letting out a soft sound, one that was followed by louder moans within a minute of Jehan’s attentions. 


End file.
